User blog:FadhilPF/New Episode/Game Idea
Just today i have my first dream about Phineas and Ferb. Well it does not really make sense if it's an episode or a game. Alright here it is. Episode Format Phineas and Ferb are riding along in the Danville mountain range. They are about to camp for a day in the most beautiful valley area in the mountain range. After several hours of being in a car, they arrived at the campsite. Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Lawrence hires up a tent and Linda, Candace and their four grandparents hired a bungalow. The next day upon their arrival, Phineas and Ferb went on trekking the mountains nearby and forces to go further. Their parents release them with a GPS and emergency kits. They went on exploring until midday. They are so exhausted so they find a nice place to rest. Almost surprisingly, below them, there was a little abandoned hut, They went there and rest. There are old benches and a table that has been teared apart, so they went to lay down on them. They do seem like it's going to fall every time, but it was one of the most firm and strong seat Phineas and Ferb ever sat in. After dozing for a few minutes, or hours, they woke up, and realize that there is no hut covering them at all. And all of the properties, except the chairs, were gone. The day has changed to night, and owls begin to hoot, and all night animals rise and prepare for their day. Terrified with a bit eerie feeling, they went back to camp, but they forgot that they need to climb to the path above the hut that is present earlier. But they walk in the path that leads them to....somewhere, else. As they have their GPS packed on their backpacks and forgot that they have one of it, they continue trekking the path and at almost midnight, as the wind is chilly and battering, they went to search for a place to rest for the night. They finally found a little cave with stone walls that shapes like little beds surrounding it. The cave is small and the only way in is the mouth that they use to enter the cave. They prepare for a sleepover on the cave and prepares emergency kits-in case of serious trouble. Sleeping along, a dark shadow swept the cave. The figure was tall, blue-ish and with tails on it. It stares for a while to the two visitors, grunts, laughs silently, and went to push a little stone-button. It reveals another cave entrance, and the figure went there. He pushes another two stone-button inside, one closes the mouth of the cave, and the other one closes the secret passage door. That morning, they woke up, and realize that they were trapped shut. Darkness looms over them, and they are totally freaked out. Desperate to find an exit, they walked around the cave, and Ferb accidentally pushes on a stone button. It reveals the trap door. Phineas and Ferb are amazed. They went to discover the cave. The figure that passes them when they sleep greets them. "Welcome, my inmates!" it said. Phineas and Ferb stood still for a while and detects the voice and figure. "B-Ba-Bal-Jeet?" Phineas said, shockingly. Baljeet laughs an evil laugh and he swept over the cave, frightening the boys, in his Team Improbable format, Hanuman-Man, but with hidden wings, this time. "NOW, AS YOU AS MY PRISONERS, I CAN CONTROL THE WHOLE DANVILLE IN MY ARMS, NO MORE CONSEQUENCES! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!" he laughs as he swept over the cave. "Wait a minute Baljeet what are you doing!" Baljeet continues laughing and exits the cave right before Phineas could say it. And yet before HanumanMan exits, he pushes on another stone-button that destroys the cave. Phineas and Ferb panics, and they try to exit. The exits were first blocked. So they find this ceiling leading to the exit, and they try to use the ruins as the stairs to the ceiling. They made it and escapes. Escaping, they found themselves in a falling mountain and they slide down it for minutes until they reached the valley. The valley is abandoned because of the eerie feelings that it made. As the mountain forms some steep hills, the valley looks more like a crater, and they know, the only escape path is the semi-mountain Eerie. Given that name because it has the mightiest eerie feeling when you pass it. Phineas and Ferb has no choice, that mountain is home to many airliner crashes, and their souls never stops seeking exit. Phineas and Ferb climbed the mountain, until they stop dead. They heard a mighty roar, no any other predators in the world can ever make. Then a figure closes them. It was HanumanMan. "Well well, we have our visitors, AGAIN! SERVANT!" he said, when a mighty dark figure looms from the sky. It was Buford as BelchMan on giant format. "As you can see, i have overcome the power that you have made for us, and you gave us enough technology to change our mortal existence and the ability of the gods. We have the power to control the world for now, and the ones that interrupts me, SHOULD DIE IN HELL! So do the ones that helps me, that may erase my immortality and my abilities, and even stop me!' Said he. Phineas asks, "But Baljeet, you're our best friend, why do yo do this to Danville? What's wrong with you!". Baljeet replies "I WANT TO BE THE BEST! EVEN AN A PLUS IS A NIGHTMARE! NOW, BY CONTROLLING THE WORLD, I SHOULD BE THE ONE, WITH THE HIGHEST GRADING! Now, servant, KILL THEM! AHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA!!!!" Baljeet laughs evilly as he jumped swiftly to the top of the mountain. And he shouted" In another two hours, a Tsunami wave is going to destroy Danville, just for a test drive, and oh, servant, don't kill them yet, Bring them up here so they can witness my powers! Belch Man brings Phineas and Ferb painfully to the top of the mountain. HanumanMan demonstrates his powers. He threw a little rock to the direction of the Tri State Tower. And it zooms so fast, no other warp speed can defeat it. The little rock hits the building and the building blasts, obliterates, and it disappears with a mighty blast. Phineas and Ferb could not believe their eyes, and they fainted. "Servant, throw them from the edge of the mountain!" BelchMan throws Phineas and Ferb carelessly and HanumanMan left with him. Belch Man throw them so carelessly Phineas and Ferb lands softly on thick grasses. After a few minutes, they recovered, almost uninjured, because of their soft landing and their backpacks. So they tried to built a little jet glider for two people from all of the stuff they have, and it took half an hour. They tried and it ignites full speed. The rocket thrusters, the emergency flares, powers them and at the planned altitude it dies. Phineas and Ferb remain gliding to the campsite. After a 15-minute gliding, they finally got visual of base camp and swooped down. They landed safely near Candace's bungalow, where all of the family is waiting for the arrival of their two kids. Phineas and Ferb arrived there and they told them the whole story. Firstly they don't believe, but when Lawrence turns on the TV, it reveals the truth. The TV man said things that made the family shocked "Earlier today an unknown effort of energy destroys the very landmark of this city. The Tri State Tower disappears within second, leaving no evidence of humanoid explosion behind. Also earlier today, Danville's remote Disney world island disappears mysteriously. A flight almost landing in the island crashes into the sea, when the plane's last reported altitude is 5000 feet. This is a transcript of what is happening that is recorded to the Danville Aviation Center." It plays a recording "Roger, Tri State 995, turn right 225 VOR 22 maintain 5000. Ah, now what, the kids is full of joy, but, (pause) what the hell! TSUNAMI WAVE!! ASCEND ASCEND, TURN OFF THE AUTO GO UP FAST AH AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRh.........." the recording ends with a splash. "As you see it mysteriously plunges to a reported mysterious Tsunami wave that is never detected by weather stations. Other aircraft heading for Danville is also reported missing mysteriously under a typhoon wave. Oh, and we have a breaking news. little gurgles of water has been reported by Seaport authority, and earlier, a freight ship is thrown like a frisbee to Landmark Danville, causing death to many people. Several......" the TV wave is cut off and the electricity instantly went dark. Everyone went silent and everyone prays hard. Phineas and Ferb can not bear it. They tried to create something out of the remaining 30 minutes. The family begin to hear gurgles of water. Phineas and Ferb created a submarine for the girls and grandparents. It was the only capacity it can reach. So Lawrence, Phineas, Ferb and Perry decided to surf a bit. As the final countdown remains, Linda stands by on the controls of the submarine. Meanwhile the boys only had 60 seconds of Oxygen to get to the top of the wave. Other residents on the camp flee with their cars. As they see through the mountains, water is sweeping through. Preparing their supply, they get ready, and in another 10 second, they were hit. Linda fires up the submarine engines and they went full throttle to the sea. The boys has now begin surfing. After a couple of minutes, the Tsunami wave dies, revealing themselves on an island. Linda and her sub also rests there. They met together and they share family moments, just before they heard yet another gurgle. Another Tsunami wave runs from behind, and they don't have a chance to leave the island. 5 seconds, they disappear. Phineas wakes up. "WWAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW! It's just a dream? Heh, i am so happy to be ali-what's that?" Phineas looks out of his window. A dark loomy figure with a tail, revealing his face is standing there, terrifying him. It was obviously HanumanMan. "Oh, MAN!" Category:Blog posts